Afterthoughts of Discourse
by VegaLume-San
Summary: After making a terrible mistake, Duo must now search for the one person he loves most, in hopes of gaining forgiveness. But when they are reunited will Duo be too late? 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1 MPREG yaoi, het NON-graphic citrus. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

Started September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: nope not mine and never will be.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, harsh language, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew? (Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

a/n okay as you might have noticed I started this thing a long time ago and I tried not to post it until it was complete but, oh well, maybe some feedback will help. I would like to thank Mya who gave me the title even though he hates yaoi and will never read this story *grins*

I would also like to thank Titan Goddess who let me bounce ideas off or her for the past few years, my big sister who at several points had to smack me to keep going and I could never forget my beloved Hymie who betaed this monster through no less then six revisions.

Lastly, I would like to thank you, the reader. If not for you, I would have never made over the writer's block. Love ya!

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 1

By Vel

Early June a.c. 197

"Hello little brother!" Hilde called throwing her arm around the slightly shorter boys' shoulders then pulled him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

Heero sighed, showing as much dignity as a teenage boy receiving a noogie from a girl, in the middle of a busy office could muster.

"Aw, what's with the face, I'm starting to think you didn't miss me at all." Hilde pouted after she released the Japanese youth.

"Of course I missed you," Heero replied as he tried and failed to right his hair. "I just haven't been feeling quite well lately."

Instantly worried the young woman looked over the boy whom she considered a brother and noted that he did seem thinner and a little pale.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, as she pressed a hand to his forehead, it felt cool and clammy.

"Duo thinks it may be the stomach flu." Heero told her as he led the way to his office.

"Really, you don't have a fever, what are the other symptoms?" She closed the office door and sat in the guest chair situated in front of Heero's desk.

"Honestly, there's nothing to worry about. I have been a touch nauseous and tired. Duo's not worried and neither am I."

"Okay, so anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Hil, you've only been gone ten days, when has anything exciting ever happened here?" Heero asked with a slight grin.

"Duo trying to dismantle a damaged old Leo without checking if the power was charged first was exciting."

"No it wasn't!" Heero protested. "He panicked when the cell popped and sparked, he thought his hair was on fire!"

"You're right it wasn't exciting, it was freaking hilarious! He screamed like a little girl and ran around like a chicken!"

"Well, he did go a bit overboard, didn't he?"

"Is it out?! Is it out?!" Hilde called her arms waving in the air. Heero laughed.

A loud whistle blew outside singling the end of the workday for the yards' hired help.

Heero glanced at the window briefly before turning back to the woman sitting before him.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Heero asked whilst shutting down his computer.

"Oh, you just reminded me!" Hilde exclaimed, "I just found out that the landlord is fumigating my apartment building, you mind if I crash at your place for a night or two?"

"Yes I mind, go get a hotel room." The Japanese youth teased.

"Brat." The young woman grinned, snatching a Kleenex box off of the desk to throw at the Japanese youth. She missed by a mile but she really hadn't planned on hitting him anyway.

"Want to come over now?" the blue-eyed boy asked, picking up the tissues and placing them back on the desk, she nodded in reply. "Let's go dig the baka out of the scrap pile then we can head home." Hilde beamed and followed the former wing pilot out into the yard.

Hilde had been pleasantly surprised when Heero had shown up at the scrap yard just a few weeks after the war had ended. Duo had been ecstatic and his reaction to seeing his friend was more then enough for Hilde as she cared deeply for the braided American so any friend of his was already a friend of hers.

Heero readily accepted the job she had offered him, and moved into Duo's tiny studio apartment before finding a larger two bedroom that they could share. That was five months ago, and Hilde could not be happier.

She still enjoyed her on again-off again flings with Duo and loved Heero like a brother. He had turned out to be one of the sweetest most compassionate people she had ever met. There wasn't a single mean bone in his body and he had a wicked sense of humor that at times had even made Duo blush.

The pair strolled through the yard, the bright artificial colony sun glairing overhead. They found Duo; just where Heero said he would be. Half buried up to his knees in scrap wire trying the shovel the pile into a holding bin.

"Hey, Dork. The whistle blew ten minutes ago." Hilde called out to the preoccupied American.

Duo started then spun around, bits of plastic covered wire clinging to his clothes. "Heya Hill-dee!"

"Hurry up," She demanded in a teasing tone "I'm tired after my flight I wanna eat and take a shower."

"What does that have to do with me?" the braided youth asked whilst picking a few bits of wire from his hair.

"Cause, I'm crashing on your couch, that's what."

"Great!" Duo beamed "You can make dinner."

"The hell I am! I'm your guest Duo Maxwell you should cook for me." Duo sighed and turned to look at Heero who was smirking at their exchange.

"Don't look at me." Heero warned as he raised his hands in defense and took a step back.

Duo pouted, he was tired and didn't want to cook but the warning in Heero's voice had reminded him that the Japanese youth couldn't make an edible meal if his life depended on it.

"Take out?" he asked trying his best puppy look on Heero, knowing that the other boy wasn't fond of the idea of some unknown stranger preparing his food.

"Alright." Heero agreed causing Duo to smile brightly.

"Lemme grab my coat and lock up, I'll be right back." The braided youth left the dark haired pair and dashed off to take care of the last minute details of running a business.

* * *

"So how was the junk convention?" Duo asked from the front passenger seat while Hilde drove them to the nearest Chinese food place, Heero and Duo lived close enough to the yard that they walked to work each day.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." The dark-haired girl replied as she paused at a stop sign.

"You get the estimates for the metal compactor yet?" Heero inquired for the backseat, as the car rolled through the intersection.

"I sure did, we can actually afford two with the amount we allotted for the purchase." She replied whilst pulling into the parking lot for Canton Village {1}

The three walked into the tiny restaurant and Heero, suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea mumbled a quiet "Excuse me," then hurriedly walked to the men's room locking the door behind him.

.

Duo sighed, "He's been like that for three days now." Duo explained. "He'll be able to eat later after his stomach settles."

Hilde frowned but Duo didn't seem worried so she shrugged it off and turned to look at the large menu hanging on the wall.

Heero had emerged from the restroom several moments later looking ill, he was paler then he had been before and his damp hair indicated that he had washed his face, Hilde was ordering but he bypassed the pair at the counter and went to sit in the car.

Duo had ordered for him knowing what Heero's tastes were, then snagged a coke from the cooler and took it out to Heero who gladly accepted it.

"Sorry to be such a bother." Heero said softly after taking few sips of the cold soda.

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me later," the braided one grinned and wagged his eyebrows. Heero smiled back weakly. He really didn't feel up to having a romp with Duo tonight. Duo beamed, then leaned in to give the other boy a soft kiss on the cheek.

Heero smiled back, returning the kiss then watched as Duo returned to the restaurant to help Hilde carry the food.

"Feeling better?" The woman asked as she slid behind the wheel and fastened her seatbelt.

"A little, I think I'm going to lie down for a while when we get home."

"No problem, I got you those big crispy lemon shrimp that you like and the paper wrapped chicken, they should keep for a few hours." Duo told him whilst trying to juggle one of the bags of food and fasten his seatbelt at the same time.

Heero nodded, that was one of the reasons he liked those particular dishes. They made a good breakfast. And he never ordered more then that because there were always leftover noodles, vegetables and rice from Duo's cartons.

The ride back to the apartment quiet; when they arrived, the boys went to their rooms to change while Hilde did the same in the bathroom. Duo laughed as he entered the kitchen and noticed that both he and Hilde had changed into their M&S salvage t-shirts.

"That stains' new." The woman said as she noticed Duo's shirt.

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at his clothes. Hilde stepped forward and ran the tip of her finger up the middle of his chest then flicked his nose.

"Gotcha!" she grinned then turned back to the table where most of the food had already been laid out.

"Har har," Duo replied and sat in his usual seat. Knowing that Heero was resting they decided to start with out him and conversed about the convention, the scrap yard and many other insignificant things while they ate.

When they were done with their meal, Hilde gathered up the leftovers and popped them in the fridge for later while Duo rinsed the few dishes that they had used.

Once everything was tidy, the young woman announced that she wanted to take a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Alone and bored Duo went in search of his boyfriend. He found Heero lying in his side snuggled beneath a warm blanket in his dim bedroom.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"A bit." Heero replied rolling over so that he was now facing the other boy.

Duo smiled and climbed onto the bed snuggling up beside the boy. The Japanese youth smiled but his contentment was short lived as Duo's hands began to wander.

"Duo, not tonight. Please?"

"Not tonight." Duo repeated suddenly angry. "I've heard 'not tonight' every night for the past week. When will you let me make love to you again?"

"I don't know." Heero sighed "When I'm feeling better."

Duo inaudibly grumbled something under his breath and climbed from the bed.

"When you're feeling better you can find me in my room, until them you can sleep alone." He announced then left the room closing the door behind him.

Still grumbling he wandered not to his bedroom but back into the lounge. Hilde was still in the shower so Duo took the time to grab some extra linens from the closet and made up the couch. Once the 'guest bed' was done, he plopped down into his favorite chair and turned on the t.v.

He was so involved in his choice of movies that he jumped when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Is Heero sleeping?" Hilde asked quietly, her mouth close enough to his ear that he felt her warm breath on this face.

"Most likely." Duo whispered back then fully turned to her, lips hungrily seeking hers. He rose from the chair, still kissing and nibbling her lips and neck as they groped their way to the sofa.

Clothes were shed and both were barely dressed as they tumbled onto the soft cushions.

They were so involved with each other that neither noticed another presence in the room until it was too late. There was a sharp gasp from the hallway and the two on the couch turned in unison.

Heero was there, staring at them with such and intense took of pain on his face that it caused Hilde's stomach to clench.

"Hee…" Before she could finish the Japanese boy turned back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Oops." She grinned sheepishly, embarrassed that her 'little brother' had seen her in such a reveling position.

The mood now spoiled, Hilde looked down at Duo who still lay mostly nude beneath her and froze in shock. The look on his face was filled with guilt.

// what would he have to be guilty about, it's not as if Heero and I are together or anything. It's almost as if… oh my god!//

"Duo, are you and Heero a couple?" She asked glairing down at him. He nodded slowly.

"You fucking bastard, how could you do this to me, to him!" she shouted climbing off of the American. She grabbed her discarded t-shirt and pulled it on angrily.

"How could you not tell me?! And my god how could you hurt Heero like that! Didn't you realize that one of us would find out! Gods he's like my brother, he trusts me! Did you even stop to consider the kind of damage this could cause?!"

Fuming, she pulled on her sleeping shorts, stalked down the hall to Heero's room, and knocked on the door.

"Little brother? Can I come in?" She called gently; then opened the door when she received no reply. The room was empty, the curtain billowing gently from the cool breeze blowing in through the open window.

"Fuck!" she snarled stomping back to the lounge, cramming her feet into her shoes as she snatched up her overnight bag and purse.

"Are you leaving?" Duo asked weakly from the sofa.

"Prick!" she snapped grabbing her keys off the coffee table.

"Hilde, please don't leave. I'll go get Heero and we'll talk okay?"

"Fuck you, Duo Maxwell. Heero left and so am I." With that she yanked open the front door, stepped through it then slammed it in Duo's face as he rose to stop her.

Through the closed door, the braided youth could hear Hilde slam her car door a moment before the vehicle started.

"Fuck." Duo shouted into the empty room, then suddenly Hilde's parting words resurfaced and he darted to Heero's bedroom, only to find it empty.

"Oh gods no…" he trembled as his eyes scanned the room; it was obvious that Heero had packed before he left; the open drawers and barren closet were a bold testament that Heero had not intended to return.

"What have I done?" he whispered sitting on the foot of the Japanese boys' bed.

His only reply was the fluttering of curtains caught in the late spring breeze.

t.b.c.

{1} Canton Village is real, with yummy food, descent prices, typo's on the menu and NO parking lot *grin*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: nope not mine and never will be.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 2

By Vel

Duo stared at his computer, he had been sitting in his office at the yard for the past two hours under the pretence of working but in all actuality, he had not gotten a single thing done in days.

Rubbing his tired eye's he shifted his gaze to look out the window, but even looking at the piles of scrap was painful. The two people he cared the most for were gone and he still did not know if either of them even intended to return.

The compunction that he felt was wearing on him, his mind was confused he loved both Heero and Hilde, but was he in love with either of them. Sure, they had had sex on occasion and it was great but to tie him self to one or the other to choose which one of the two he wanted to spend his life with that was another matter entirely.

Heero knew more about him then any other living being, even more then Howard and that was saying something, but he was so quite and reserved. He never truly laughed he hardly smiled and in the time that he had known the man Heero had never said 'I love you'.

Hilde on the other hand was soft and sweet, she laughed freely and smiled often, she loved going out to do that same things that he himself liked to do, and she had told him that she loved him on many occasions.

Nevertheless, the situation was hard to deal with, both Heero and Hilde were angry with him. He simply did not know what to do.

It had been nearly a month and he had yet to hear from either of them. The woman had gone to L3 in the pretence of looking into purchasing a second scrap yard and expanding their business, but Duo knew the truth. She was avoiding him.

Heero on the other hand had completely vanished. There had been no trace of him since the night he left. No car rentals, flight records or bank activity in Heero's name or any of the aliases that he had used in the past. Duo knew that the other man was hiding and that if he did not want to be found it would be even harder for the persistent American to find him.

Duo was pleased to think of himself as a tenacious bastard; it would only be a matter of time before he found the other boy. When he did, he vowed to grovel and beg until Heero finally forgave him, or killed him. Duo sincerely hoped that it would not be the later.

His musings were brought to an abrupt halt when his office door opened without so much as a knock. His surprise at the intrusion turned to shock when he saw who was now standing in his open doorway.

"Hilde!" He called, surging to his feet.

"Hello Duo," She replied cordially, closing the door behind her and taking a seat without an invitation.

"Hilde I'm sor…" she held up a hand stopping his flow of words.

"I have something I need to tell you." She said finally looking up and meeting his eyes. He nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wa…?"

She sighed and repeated her statement.

"But I…"

"I know, you always wear a condom. It happened at that party in March, you remember, the one we threw when we finally got the yard to show a profit."

Duo nodded and sat back down slowly, the memories were garbled from a bit too much alcohol. Heero had only been with them for about a month; they had yet to rekindle the intimacy that they had shared during the war. The party had been thrown for all the employees but the Japanese youth had declined to attend.

Duo and Hilde had partied for several hours imbibing intoxicating drinks and dancing to the loud erotic music. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his office on the small leather couch where the young woman was now seated with Hilde sprawled across him.

"A…are you sure?" the woman gave him and exasperated sigh and stood removing her jacket. She grabbed a handful of the back of her shirt, pulling it taught against her abdomen. Her normally flat and trim belly now sported a small telltale bump.

"Duo, I want our child to know you. I think that both of us should have a hand in raising it but I won't marry you." She said as she released her shirt.

"I don't blame you. After what I did, I wouldn't marry me either."

"So, you'll be here for us?" Duo felt his hope for finding Heero crumble. He couldn't take of to search the Earth and colonies and leave Hilde behind.

"Yes, Hilde I'll be here in any way that you need me."

"Thank you Duo." She replied sincerely, stepping across the room to hug her braided friend. Then she stepped back and slapped him will all her might. "If you ever hurt me or anyone else like that again, I swear to god you will father no more children. Do I make myself clear?"

Duo simply nodded his head bowed and eyes downcast.

"Good." She stated then strode from the office, jacket in hand.

She was still angry about his deception and the way he had treated both Heero and herself. Nevertheless, he was willing to be more then a sperm donor in their child's life.

She made her way to her own office she noticed Heero's office in passing and sighed. She had been checking her e-mail periodically while on L3 with the hope that Heero would contact her, even if it were to tell her that he hated her.

Smiling sadly Hilde entered her office and hung up her jacket before taking a seat behind her desk and booting up her computer. Heero would never send her a mean letter he was too kind hearted and she knew deep down that no matter how angry he was or how much it was justified he simply would not do anything that could cause pain to someone he loved.

* * *

Heero had walked to the shuttle port and stowed-away in the cargo hold. Luckily, the shuttle had been carrying animals from the L2 zoo to Earth for a breeding program so the hold had been oxygenated, warm and the gravity had been in place for the entire trip. He was even able to get water to drink from the large canisters holding water for the animals.

He had very little money and not wanting to confront the two people that had once meant the world to him in order to retrieve his wallet, which he had left on the table near the front door he opted to simply make due with what he had.

It was late evening several days later when the shuttle finally docked dirt-side. He had been able to slip out of the hold undetected and made his way directly to the city.

His first night found him sleeping on a park bench. He woke to find one of his bags had been stolen. Thankfully, he had the foresight to keep his money safely on his person.

Starving after four days on the shuttle and skipping dinner his last night on L2, he had collect his remaining bag and went in search of an inexpensive place to eat.

He walked slowly his eyes downcast not really paying attention to where he was going when the inevitable happened. He bumped into some one.

"Hey man, watch where the hell yer going!" A young woman snapped causing him look up.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. As if seeing something in his face her attitude did a 360.

"No worries, hey you gotta smoke?" Heero stared at the girl as if she had grown another head. She couldn't have been more then twelve years old. She was Japanese with a heavy Asian accent. Her long black hair was oily and pulled into a messy ponytail.

"You're too young to smoke." He pointed out; she laughed at him her strange gray-green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Can't put anything past you! Say you look a little down. New in town?"

"Yeah," he replied

"Gotta place to stay?" she asked noticing his disheveled clothing and ripening odor. He shook his head in the negative.

"Got any money?"

"Why?" he asked

"I know this diner, foods' cheap but its better then garbage. I sell the smokes I bum and eat there when I have enough."

"Why don't you just ask for money?" she laughed aloud at his question.

"Cause' most of the idiots 'round here would rather give a thirteen year old cigarettes then cash, that's why!

He hummed at the revelation. "Lead the way." He said, she beamed then linked elbows with him dragging him the three blocks to the Hummingbird Diner.

True to her word the food was very reasonable and the portions large.

Heero was a little self-conscious about his appearance and the fact that he hadn't been able to shower or brush his teeth in several days, but the waitress didn't seem to notice as she greeted them.

After noting the prices on the menu and calculating the amount of cash he had including the tip Heero told his young companion to order what ever she wanted, with in reason.

Her eyes widened "Honto!" Heero smiled hearing his mother tongue.

"Aa"

"Arigatou!"

The waitress returned a moment later with two tall glasses of cold water and a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get for you?" She asked, pen poised over the lined paper.

"umm… I want the Lumberjack breakfast with orange juice." The girl said smiling. The waitress noted the order then turned to Heero.

"I would like the fruit bowl and the silver dollar hotcakes." The waitress scribbled down the order.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Tea, please." He replied

"I'll get that out to you in just a sec.," she chirped collecting their menus, before bustling up to the counter and docking the order.

"So," Heero began "what is your name?"

"Dun have one." The girl replied playing with the paper from her straw. "I suppose I had one once but I don't remember what it was."

"I know what you mean."

She looked at him, startled, then asked "You a war orphan too?"

"Not really, I think I was orphaned before the war. I was a soldier for a while."

"I heard that they gave money to kid soldiers after the war ended."

Heero nodded. "Yes they did, but I can't access it until I'm eighteen."

"Can't find a job?" she asked knowing that it could be considered rude to pry, but he seemed like he wanted to talk.

"I had one, I left it about a week ago."

"Why?"

"My friends betrayed me." He turned away and she frowned. Betrayal is painful, shaking her head she changed the subject.

"What name you go by?"

"Heero." He answered turning back to the girl. "You?"

She shrugged, "I get called kid most of the time. I don't really like it, but that's all I know."

"It doesn't suit you." He stated

She smiled again she liked him. A lot. No one ever really talked to her; it felt nice to have a real conversation for a change.

"Pick a name for me?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Heero blinked but before he could reply, the waitress returned with the breakfast.

They ate in silence for several long moments while Heero thought about his new friends' request. He had never named anything before much less a fellow human.

He thought about the few females he knew but none of their names seemed suitable for the girl seated across from him. Then he remembered one little girl he had met once the memory was painful but a name came to him.

"Mary." He said finally, gazing at the pretty Japanese girl.

She looked thoughtful for a moment or two, her large meal momentarily forgotten.

"I like it," she whispered "Thank you Heero." He offered her a small smile and she returned it full force before tucking back into her meal.

"You know," she added around a mouthful of homefries "You seem down on your luck. You wanna stay with me?"

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"Don't worry 'bout that. I know all the good squats. Where to go to eat when your broke, where to shower. Just stick with me, Heero-kun you'll be alright."

"Okay."

From that moment on the pair were inseparable, Mary had taken Heero to the abandoned shopping center that she and about fifty other homeless people called home, showed him the best places to spange and where the soup kitchens and community centers with the showers were.

With a friend for company, living on the streets wasn't as difficult as it could have been and Heero settled into his new life with surprising ease.

* * *

Heero trudged through the busy streets of the large metropolitan Earth city that he had ended up in. He had no real plan or direction when he fled his apartment a month ago, but now he had a new friend and an anonymous life that couldn't be tracked.

He hadn't touched a computer since he left, nor had he tried to obtain money from his account. So long as he kept with the status quo no one from his past would find him unless he was spotted. However, he had already started altering his appearance. He dressed in baggy donated clothing and allowed his hair to grow out; it was now long enough to hang in his face, obscuring his features.

He didn't know how long he would keep up this way of life; the only thing he did know for certain was that when he decided to return to a more stable way of life, his new sister Mary would be joining him.

He smiled slightly at the thought of the girl. She reminded him of an odd combination of both Hilde and Duo, and surprisingly that revelation had not hurt. Mary's personality may be reminiscent of his former friends but she was not Hilde or Duo.

Heero could also see a bit of himself in her too, more then their physical resemblance but pieces of her personality. She liked to read and spent the majority of each morning at the public library, the books she chose for the most part had been books the he himself had read at one point or another and had enjoyed.

When they could spare the change, they went to the arcade and challenged each other to various games. But for the most part, they talked.

He learned about her past or at least what she could remember of it. She had been orphaned at a young age and still had vivid memories of her parents' death. They had owned a store and it had been robbed. A masked man had shot them.

She remembered being in a group home but could not recall how she came to be on the streets just that one day she was being looked after by an old homeless lady who had been placed in a state funded home a few months after the first war ended.

Heero had told her about being a Gundam pilot glossing over the unsavory bits. For the most part she it found exciting, he told her about the scrap yard and his relationship with Duo and Hilde. Then he told her about the night he had left home, secretly smiling at the colorful names she had called Duo and Hilde.

Turning a corner he spotted her perched on a bus bench, fixated on the contents of the small picnic hamper style purse on her lap.

"Mary. It's been a week; I think you should name him." Heero said taking a seat beside her, peering into the basket as well.

"I did, his names' Pookie."

"Pookie!" Heero laughed, eyeing the young gray rat nestled amongst horded toilet tissue and stale bread crusts.

"Yes, Pookie." She humphed latching the clasp on the basket.

"You ready to go?" He asked gently, apologetic for picking on her pet. "It's six thirty already."

"Yup, let's go." She called looping the shoulder strap of her duffle over her shoulder before collecting Heero's hand in hers.

Together the pair walked hand in hand to the soup kitchen.

t.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the

M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine *grrrr* any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisons for you :D

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 3

By Vel

July AC. 197

Another month had passed and Duo was settling into his new role of expectant father. Hilde was now in her fifth month and much to Duo's annoyance she continued to work just as hard as if she were not expecting.

"Dammit Duo! I'm pregnant not dieing!"

"Sorry Hil, its just that the doctor said for you to take it easier, and I don't think that lifting fifty pound crates of scrap iron is taking it easier." He said gently, not wanting to rile her up.

"Well I do, I usually haul twenty, seventy pound crates a day, and I cut it down to ten, fifty pounders." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Duo sighed rubbing his temples to ward off the headache that was creeping behind his eyes. "Alright, alright I give. But don't come crying to me if something happens because you don't want to listen to me or the doctor that I paying to take care of you and the baby." He snapped back, then turned away stalking back to his office.

Hilde watched his retreating back and sighed deeply, her animosity towards Duo was slowly fading but she knew deep down that she would never completely forgive him until she knew for sure if Heero was all right.

It had been nine weeks and no one, not even Relena or the other pilots had heard from him. The more time that passed the more worried they all became. Wufei had even gotten the Preventers involved but so far, they had not turned up a single clue. He had vanished.

Wiping away a tear, Hilde followed Duo back into the office building. She would listen to what Duo and the doctor said, she could not bear to loose someone else.

* * *

Mary stood at the mouth of the ally and waited patiently as Heero emptied the contents of his stomach behind a large dumpster.

Heero had thrown up at least once a day the entire time that she had known him. At first, she thought that maybe he had bulimia but after a few days, she realized that he could not help it. Just the smell of something would trigger an attack, like the one he was having now.

It worried her; she had begun to fear that he had stomach cancer or something of the like, especially after what she had noticed a while ago. They had just gotten up and were planning on heading to the Greek Orthodox Church for breakfast when she saw Heero's bare stomach.

Now, she had seen him shirtless on several occasions already, but that day she had seen something that worried her. His lower abdomen looked swollen, just a slight bulge that wasn't even noticeable when his shirt was on, but just the sight of that abnormality to his normally too thin figure had suddenly brought to mind cancer and tumors

She had questioned him about it and he had told her not to worry about it. Then finished getting dressed without another word.

That was a couple of weeks ago and now she could easily see the lump through his shirt. As the lump grew the less he ate but the vomiting continued.

Now, listening to him retch, she was convinced that the bump and the vomiting were connected. But knowing didn't help her, she had already tried to get him to see a doctor at the free clinic but he had adamantly refused, saying that the doctor would have to know who he was and any record would be seen causing his former friends to come for him.

He never wanted to see them again.

Mary understood his fear but she was bound and determined to find help for him somehow. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small bottle of water then walked back to where Heero was leaning against the dumpster looking pale.

"Thank you, Mary." He said softly after accepting the offered water.

"Niisan,[1] please. Just give the guy at the clinic a fake name or something. I'm really worried."

"I'm fine Mary, really. Let's just get home before it gets dark." Heero replied firmly. He straightened his clothing a bit and handed back her water before turned to leave the alley.

"Stubborn bastard," she grumbled under her breath before jogging after her brother.

The pair arrived back at their squat just at sun down. It was safer to stay inside after dark, not only for their well being but also their squat could be snatched up if they stayed away too long.

As they settled in for the night, Mary let Pookie loose for some exercise while Heero checked their stash of supplies for any signs that the other squatters pinched off of them.

Tossing Pookie's dinner, a package of crunchy breadsticks from a fast food salad bar, to Mary, Heero then settled down on his pallet for the night with a book.

Mary tore open the breadsticks and ran the tip of one back and forth across the floor in front of her pallet. Pookie's head popped out of a rubbish pile, his whiskers twitching as he caught the scent of the treat.

The obviously spoilt fat rat waddled over to his mistress and happily accepted the breadstick, holding it between his hands whilst nibbling it daintily.

"Spoiled rotten to the core." Heero commented over his book. "Look at how fat he's gotten."

"Don't look at me. You spoil him too." Mary replied, arching an eyebrow while she glared at her older brother.

"I'm not denying it, I'm simply stating a fact." Heero smiled then turned back to his book

Sighing in exasperation, Mary toed off her sneakers, pulled out her own book and snuggled into her pallet, absent mindedly stroking Pookie's coarse gray hair.

They were quiet after that, each caught up in the far away worlds their books provided, the soft sounds of the traffic above them and the other squatters around them seemed to vanish for a while and nothing mattered until morning when the once again had to rely on the kindness of strangers to survive another day.

The first of November marked the beginning of Heero's fifth month missing and Duo hardly noticed. Not because he cared any less for the missing boy, just he never seemed to have the time or the energy to spare.

All of his time was now spent keeping Hilde's mind from atrophying due to sheer boredom. The woman was practically bipolar when she got bored. She either drooled in a mindless heap or went completely psycho and left weaker folks running for their lives rather then play what ever game she had in mind.

Due to some problems with her blood pressure the doctor was fearful that she may suffer

Preeclampsia, but with her stubbornness there was no way anyone could make her stay on bed rest. So with Hilde now in he eighth month of pregnancy the doctor all but demanded that she do nothing more then mind her desk for the next month.

That lasted all of three hours after her appointment. By lunch she was ordering workers and sorting scrap, by closing she found herself admitted to the hospital with a very angry Duo and an equally annoyed Doctor glaring at her.

"Not one fucking word, Duo Maxwell." Hilde growled at the smirking American sitting on the window seat of her hospital room.

"What?" Duo inquired, adopting an innocent expression. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Don't try that shit with me Duo, I can practically hear what you're thinking." She snapped, folding her hands on her gown covered belly.

"Hey don't bite my head off, I'm the innocent party here." Duo countered

"Innocent my ass, more like ain't-no-saint. You and that doctor have been trying make me stay in the hospital for weeks now."

Duo sighed, and stood up. "Listen Hil, if I thought for one moment that you staying here wasn't for the best then I would take you home right now. But if the doctor can't get your blood pressure under control both you and the baby could die. I really think that you should stay here until they either find a way to stabilize you or the baby is born. If that means you stay put for the next four weeks, then so be it, but please stop being so difficult."

Hilde was quite while she thought hard on what Duo had said, she knew she was being too hard on him, almost as if she was trying to punish him. She knew she wasn't being fair to him, he was trying so hard to be patient and sensitive to her moods.

"Alright." She began softly, "I promise to behave myself, and Duo…"

"Yes?" The braided man inquired gently, closing the distance between them.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Oh Hil…" He breathed, leaning down so he could wrap his arms around her. His eyes slid closed as he absorbed the warmth of Hilde's body. Duo had missed the feeling of human contact. The hugs and snuggling, he had been celibate since that night, first because he loved Heero and Hilde so much and second because he truly didn't think that he could get that close to a complete stranger.

"Duo?"

Blinking his eyes open, he pulled back to look into her face. "Yeah?"

"I really am sorry, what you did to Heero and I, it just hurt so much. I wanted to hurt you back, but now I know that you really do care for me. I also wanted to thank you, for being here and doing all you have for the baby and I."

"I do love you, Hilde. You are my best friend and I promise to be here for as long as you need me."

"Marry me?" she asked tentatively

"No, Hil. I'm sorry but I know now that no matter how much I love you and the baby, it would never work out." He replied softly, his face turned away from her.

"You love Heero, don't you." I wasn't a question

"Yeah I do, more then I ever imagined could be possible."

"Then why haven't you gone to look for him?"

"Because you asked me to stay and help, I couldn't just take off for some unknown amount of time. I'll find him someday but for now I'll stay here with you."

"Oh, Duo." A tear escaped one of her blue eyes and trailed down her pale cheek. "Promise me, please that when the baby and I settle into a routine or something where I can cope on my own for a while that you will go and look for him."

"I do, I promise to look for him when you say you are ready to be on your own." He turned then to look into her eyes. "But I want you to promise me in return that you will not send me away until you are really ready."

"Deal." She beamed pulling him into another hug. The nurse came in then to check he vitals. So far they seemed to be fairly stable, but as the doctor had told her when she had been admitted, she would be spending the weekend there at the very least.

Mary gazed at Heero worriedly, the cough that he had developed a few days ago had gotten so much worse. He could barely get out of bed long enough to use the make shift toilet that had been set up in the curtained off corner of their squat.

The thick green/brown mucus he had been coughing up meant an infection, and the over the counter cough syrup Mary had managed to buy wasn't doing anything.

"Heero, would you like some water?" She asked, whilst rooting through her bag for some tissues.

"Please." He rasped and the young girl hurried to grab a bottle and help him drink. The skin on the back of his neck was so hot under her palm as she cradled his head, his hair damp with sweat. The bulge in his belly was so large now that even with his heavy coat it could be seen easily. With his now shoulder length hair and pretty face, strangers had begun to think that he was a pregnant teenage girl.

Once he had swallowed all the water he could manage, Mary eased him back down and pulled the ratty blanket up to his chin.

"I'm going to go get us some lunch, okay. I'll be back in a little while." She said softly while donning her outer ware.

"Be safe." He replied softly, his eyes drifting shut in exhaustion.

"I will," She countered then knelt, scratching between Pookie's ears affectionately before slipping out of their humble home and into the chilly winter air.

Wrapping her muffler tightly around her face, she made her way to the local Catholic Church to grab a cold bagged lunch. It was the only place where she could get food that did not have to be eaten on sight. She didn't want to take the time right now to spange for cash to buy Heero something better. Though a peanut butter or bologna sandwich and a granola bar were far from ideal, it was far better then going hungry. Maybe she would get lucky and they would have fruit today.

After trudging up the icy concrete steps she went around to the back of the church were the homeless services office was and went inside.

"Hello, Mary dear." Missus Stevenson, the kindly elderly secretary called as the snow powdered girl entered the office.

"Hello Mrs. Stevenson. How are you today?" Mary asked as she briskly rubbed her chilled hands together.

"I am very well, child" Mrs. Stevenson's weathered eyes darted to the door then back to the girl. "Where is Heero?"

"He's sick today. His cough got worse. I was wondering if I could get two lunches so I could take one to him." Mrs. Stevenson's brow furrowed in worry

"If you can't, that's okay. I'll just get one for Heero and I'll eat at the soup kitchen."

"Posh, I can give you two, I was just worried about Heero. It's far to cold for the two of you to be out on the street, and with his cough… I just…"

"I know," Mary replied softly "Its bad, Mrs. Stevenson. Its turned into an infection, even if I could talk him into going to the clinic, he's too weak to walk it now."

"Oh dear. Mary, he has to see a doctor." When the girl opened her mouth the old woman cut her off. "I'm going to call my son-in-law, he's a doctor and will make sure Heero gets well again."

"But he won't go, he's afraid." Mary hurried to explain.

"If he's sick and knows that the doctor can help, why would he be afraid?"

"Its not the doctor he's afraid of." Mary sighed and looked away before continuing "Heero's friends hurt him a lot. He ran away from them and came here. If he went to the doctor his friends would find out and come here looking for him."

Mrs. Stevenson chewed her lip as she absorbed the information. "I don't understand, hospital information is confidential. Heero's old friends can't see his records."

"Some of them work for Preventers." Mary confided quietly.

"Just let me call Scott, if he says that he can help Heero, without his Preventer friends finding out, do you think Heero would see him?"

"I… I think Heero is really sick. I think he knows he's sick too but is trying to hide it."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Stevenson asked gently.

"He throws up a lot, and his belly is all swollen. I'm afraid its cancer or something."

"My Gods." The old woman breathed, slumping back in her chair. When she noticed the tears in the young girls' eyes she opened her arms, offering the child a comforting hug.

"I'm scared for him." Mary whimpered gratefully accepting the warm embrace.

"Hush child, we'll call Scott and he'll help Heero get well again. I promise that your secret will be safe with us."

Pulling out of the hug Mary sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her coat then moved to the bench to sit down. After offering the girl a box of Kleenex, Mrs. Stevenson pressed the button to the intercom.

"Joe, please bring two bagged lunches to the office."

"Sure thing ma'am." Came the quick reply, a few moments later the volunteer appeared and handed two paper bags to Mary, before disappearing back to were he had come from.

After sending a calming smile to the girl, Mrs. Stevenson picked up the phone, dialing a number from memory.

She spoke quietly enough that Mary couldn't follow, then after several long minutes, the old woman hung up and beamed at her.

"Scott and my grandson Paul will be here in about five minutes, they will pick you up and drive you to where ever Heero is, then they will take you two to the clinic that Scott and my daughter run. Scott assures me that they will not use Heero's name on any of the paper work."

Mary's eye grew very large as the woman spoke, tears threatening to fall again.

"He has also offered his home to both of you until Heero is well again, he said that they have plenty of space and would be happy to have you stay with them."

"I don't know what to say…" Mary whispered

"Then just eat your sandwich, dear. Scott will be here soon."

Mary smiled opening one of the paper bags. There was what looked to be a bologna sandwich, an apple and a chocolate chip granola bar. Pocketing the granola bar as chocolate chip was Heero's favorite, she peeled the plastic away from the sandwich and took a bite, then was pleased to note that it was ham and not bologna.

She had finished the sandwich and had just started on the apple when an attractive older man with short black hair that was graying at the temples walked in, followed by a sinfully gorgeous teen with golden brown hair and the most amazing green eyes she had even seen outside of a magazine.

"Mom," The older man greeted with a kiss to Mrs. Stevenson's right cheek.

"Scott, Paul. This is Mary."

"It is a pleasure," Scott replied with a kind smile.

Mary made to reply then remembered that her mouth was full of apple. With a blush and a sheepish smile , she hurried to finish chewing then swallowed before saying "Thank you."

"Come, dear. Lets get your brother to the clinic."

"See you later, Grammy." Paul called over his shoulder as he followed his dad and the young girl to the waiting car.

The trio drove through the icy streets, heading towards the part of the city that had yet to be rebuilt after the war. A walk that would have taken a half an hour only took a few minutes by car.

Parking the small four door in the red 'No Parking' zone in front of the damaged mall, Scott and Mary got out, leaving Paul in the car should an officer stop to leave a ticket.

Carefully picking their way into the mall Mary guided the doctor to the old shoe store where she and Heero lived.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." Mary said stopping before a small gap in the plywood that had been nailed over the storefront.

"Alright." Scott replied and watched as the girl squeezed through the gap.

Heero's raspy snores greeted her as she entered their squat. He was lying on his back, breathing shallow gasps through his mouth. Pookie was curled on the boy's chest his beady black eyes glinting in the dim light filtering through the dirty windows.

"Heero, wake up. We gotta go" Mary called softly, shaking the sleeping youths shoulder.

"Wa?" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering a bit.

"Come on, we gotta go." She called again, shaking him hard enough to dislodge Pookie, sending the fat rat skittering off of Heero's chest. Mary snagged his tail, preventing him from going too far.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked hearing the urgency in her voice as Mary slipped the squirming rat into her pocket.

"You are going to the doctor." She answered firmly.

"No, I already…"

"I know what you said, and I don't care. Mrs. Stevenson's son-in-law is a doctor, he wont put your name on anything so your friends wont know. He's waiting out side." Mary stated as she packed some of their things into bags.

"Why are you packing?" Heero managed to ask before doubling over in a fit of wracking coughs .

"The doctor said that we can stay at his house while you get better." She answered, pausing in her packing long enough to pat his back and help break up the mucus so he could cough it out.

"Mary?" A male's voice called from out side of their squat. "Do you need help?"

"No!" She called back. "We'll be out in a minute." Slipping the straps of her various bags over her shoulders. "Come on." She said to Heero again, grabbing his arm and forcing him to his feet.

She placed his coat over his shoulders and snagged his shoes before pushing him towards the exit. The moment he was out the door, Scott grasped the boy's elbow holding him steady whilst Mary knelt at his feet helping him into his shoes.

Heero blinked blearily, barely conscious while the pair guided him out to the car.

t.b.c.

[1] according to English to Japanese translation, this is the correct word for 'older brother'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the

M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine *grrrr* any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisons for you :D

Warnings: Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Lets just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Hymie *wink*

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 4

By Vel

November 18th AC. 197

"Congratulations, Mr. Maxwell! It's a Girl!" The doctor called as she entered the waiting room where the expectant father had been pacing. Due to the complications with her blood pressure the doctors opted to do a cesarean section and take the baby early.

The baby's original due date had been December first, but at two weeks premature the doctors were certain that there would be no problems with delivering early.

"How is Hilde? Can I see them?" Duo asked hurriedly, twisting his braid between his hands.

"Mother and daughter are doing just fine, you can come to the nursery and see your daughter now, and you can see her mother after Hilde is moved to recovery." The doctor replied, placing a gentle and on Duo's shoulder guiding him towards the nursery.

Duo followed the doctor through the sterile corridors then into a room where, as a precaution he donned a sterile gown.

The lights in the nursery were dimmed as it was now late evening, as he entered the room his ears bleed at the shrieking wails emanating from one of the infants.

'Please don't let that be mine.' He thought as he followed the doctor deeper in to the room.

"Don't worry Mr. Maxwell. That crying is not coming from your daughter." The doctor laughed, sensing what the man behind her was thinking. "His name is Mathew, he has colic."

"Poor thing." Duo replied then jerked to a stop before he could walk into the doctor when she stopped at a bassinet a few rows to the left of baby Mathew.

"Here she is." The doctor said softly, her hand motioning towards the tiny girl swaddled in a soft pink blanket.

Duo gazed at his daughter in awe, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of her little face.

"My Gods, she's beautiful." He breathed "Can…May I hold her?"

"Of course." The doctor replied lifting the infant and placed her in Duo's waiting arms, making sure that her head was supported.

"Dr. Reynolds?" A nurse called quietly from the doorway.

"Yes?" the doctor replied turning away from the young father.

"Ms. Schbeiker is settled into her room now."

"Thank you, Anna." She replied with a smile then turned back to Duo. "Lets go see the new mama. Would you like to carry your baby?"

"Yes I would, thank you." Duo answered, his eyes never leaving the baby's little face.

"This way." Dr. Reynolds said as she unlocked the wheels on the bassinet and pushed it to the door. They walked down a few hallways turning a few times before reaching Hilde's room. Dr. Bennett turned so she could back into the room then held the door for Duo.

The moment he entered the room Hilde's eyes brightened and she moved a bit so she was sitting up more then opened her arms to receive the child when Duo reached her bed.

"Here you go, mom." Duo said affectionately, easing the babe into her mother's arms.

Dr. Reynolds stood back unobtrusively, giving the new family a few moments together before collecting the baby's chart and stepping up to the bed.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"Umm… I don't know. I can think of a hundred names." Hilde began softly "What do you think, Duo?"

The braided man seemed thoughtful as he eased himself into a seated position on the edge of Hilde's bed.

"Xiiro." He replied quietly after several long moments.

"Zero?" Hilde inquired, she could understand wanting the connection to Heero, but naming a baby girl after a Gundam?

"Zee-lo, X.I.I.R.O. Xiiro." Duo corrected.

Hilde thought for a moment then smiled. "It's beautiful. I like it." She replied then turned to the doctor. "Xiiro Lyn Schbeiker." Both Hilde and Duo had already decided that the baby would have Hilde's last name.

Dr. Reynolds nodded and wrote the name on the chart. "Visiting hours are over, I'll take little Xiiro back to the nursery while you say your goodnights. Then it's off to sleep Hilde. Trust me you'll appreciate getting a full nights sleep."

Hilde laughed then placed a kiss on Xiiro's forehead before passing her to Duo so he could do the same. Dr. Reynolds took the baby then, placing her in the bassinet and wheeled her from the room.

"Night Hil, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." Duo said once the doctor was gone. Leaning in close and giving the new mother a firm hug.

"Thank you Duo, for everything." She countered, returning the hug. As the braided man pulled away she placed a kiss on his cheek, then leaned back against the pillow.

"Love you." Duo called just before leaving the room.

"Love you too." Said softly as she turned on her side, settling in for the last full night of sleep she may have for a long time.

Heero never noticed the car ride to the clinic or the doctor and his nurse fussing over him while they took his vitals, but the soft exclamation of "Oh my Gods!" could not be missed and he forced his crusty eyes open to focus on the shocked face of the nurse standing at his bedside.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Dr. Scott Bennett stated in shock, his hand trembling as it held the ultrasound wand against the boy's swollen stomach.

It had been easy to diagnose that Heero had a severe upper respiratory infection. Something that antibiotics, a warm bed and some good food would clear up in time, but when he examined Heero's abdomen he could feel a large lumpy mass. Worried he immediately called for the ultrasound to get a better idea of what was going on inside the boy.

But seeing it did not mean he had to believe it. Never in his wildest imagination would he have expected to see three small fetuses snuggled together in the small teen's belly.

"He's a boy…" The nurse whispered her eyes darting between the ultrasound monitor and Heero's unfocused blue eyes.

"Just let me look…" Dr, Bennett replied distractedly as he moved the wand around Heero's belly, looking at his insides at all possible angles. "There!" he called out poking a finger at the screen "An implant."

"What?" Heero called in alarm, causing both doctor and nurse to jump.

"Heero, we have found something very unusual. I don't want to alarm you but I need to know some things about your past. I promise you that anything you tell me will not leave this room. Alright?"

"What do you need to know?" he asked hesitantly

"Do you ever remember having an operation, one where something may have been implanted in your body?"

"No, during the war I was in the care of a scientist, he did some things to me; I don't recall much of it, I just remember waking up after it was over." Heero wheezed.

"Bastard." The nurse hissed in disgust

"What did he do to me?" Heero asked worried at the nurses' reaction

"Have you ever heard of a device called the M-Utatek surgical implant?" Scott inquired

"No…" Heero answered hesitantly.

"It's an organic man made uterus, it was originally designed for barren women so they could conceive and deliver children naturally. A doctor by the name of Stuart Larson created the device and his daughter Dr. Xara Larson reconfigured it so that it could be used in men who wanted to carry a child. It is not very popular in that application yet, but there have been a handful of successful male pregnancies."

Heero's eyes shifted to his rounded stomach and a shudder passed through his small frame. "So you're telling me…"

"You are pregnant."

"Oh Gods!" Heero gagged, turning sideways so his head was hanging over the exam table. The nurse was beside him in an instant, holding a kidney dish under his mouth to catch the bile.

"There's more." Scott began cautiously, once the youths retching had calmed a bit.

"I'm a sixteen year old pregnant boy, what more could there be!" he gasped out between wracking coughs, greenish phlegm collecting in his palm before dripping onto the white paper covering on the exam table.

The nurse grabbed several disinfecting wipes, and began cleaning up the mess while Scott took a calming breath and pulled a single photo from the ultrasounds printer.

"Triplets." He replied, holding the photo out so Heero could see the three tiny babies snuggled inside of his body.

Heero took a few quick breaths as is eyes settled on the photo, "Those…Those are mine?" He asked in wonder. The printout was so clear that there was no denying what he saw.

"Yes, I can even tell you what they are if you want."

"My babies." Heero whispered his fingers tracing each tiny head. He had been terrified to learn what Dr. J had done to him but that fear was now completely gone, replaced by shock and awe.

"At least we now know the perfect way to hide your medical records." Scott laughed "I doubt that your friends would look for a pregnant girl."

After he had been cleaned up and given medication that was safe to be taken during pregnancy, Scott and the nurse who turned out to be his wife Rachel helped him out to the waiting area where Mary and Paul were seated.

As the office was officially closed today, there was no worry about anyone learning of Heero's true identity. His records had been filed under the name Rie Amuro (1), and if he ever had to visit the clinic during regular hours, he agreed to at least wear his hair in a feminine fashion.

As they piled into the Bennett family car, Scott explained that their eldest son Michael was way at college, so Heero was welcome to that room, while Mary could use the guest room. For now they simply wanted to get Heero in from the cold before is infection turned to pneumonia.

Their next course of action would be to get the pair of them bathed and fed. Heero was severely under weight from all the vomiting he had endured because of the pregnancy. Plus with three babies draining him of any nutrients he had it was a wonder that he hadn't collapsed from exhaustion or anemia.

Scott had determined that Heero was roughly six months along, setting the babies due date at around St. Valentine's Day. With the unusual nature of the pregnancy, coupled with Heero's age, small stature and the severe malnutrition, Scott wanted him to have as much bed rest as possible.

One of the prescriptions was for the nausea, they hoped it would help enough that Heero would be able to gain back some of the weight he had lost. If not, then the doctor would be forced to keep the youth on an I.V. for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Heero didn't seem too pleased to learn that he may have to spend the next three months hooked up to an I.V. He hadn't said anything to Mary, but he was just as worried as she was, thinking it could have been cancer or something of the like. But the relief of knowing what was truly wrong with him was so strong that he felt as though he could sleep for a week.

"Heero, dear?" Rachel inquired from the front seat. "I know that you have a lot to think about right know, but have you thought about whether you are going to keep the babies or not?"

"I… I'd like to keep them but…"

Rachel cut him off before he could continue "Then tomorrow morning, I will start to teach you the basics in baby care. No one could teach you everything, but I'll make sure you get a good start."

"Thank you." Heero replied sincerely

"My pleasure dear, in fact I'm quite looking forward to the idea of having babies in the house again, I'm fairly sure we still have some of Paul's baby furniture in the attic and…

Ahh, a rat!" she finished with a shriek, pulling her feet up and pressing her back into the seat.

Scott pulled the car to the curb and leaned over to peer into the dim floor space where his wife's feet had just been. To his surprise, a rather large, fat gray rat sat under the warmth of the floorboard heater washing his long whiskers with his tiny hands.

"Gods, I'm so sorry." Mary called from the back seat as she struggled to undo her seatbelt. Once she was loose, she squeezed between the front seats and held her hand out to Pookie, who readily climbed into his mistress' hand. "His name is Pookie." She explained whilst tucking the rat into a fold in her coat.

"That's all right, dear." Rachel replied, lowering her feet back to the floor "I'm not afraid of rats, he just startled me."

Both Mary and Heero let out their held breaths while Paul snickered beside them.

Scott pulled back onto the street as Mary buckled up again. They rode in silence for several long moments before Scott asked "Should we stop at the store now, or drop the kids off at home first?"

"Let's get them home first, that way Heero and Mary can start settling in. One of us can run back out and pick up some things."

"Please don't go out of your way for us," Heero began before breaking into a fit of coughing. "We don't want to be a bother."

"It's nothing, really. I started a pot roast in the slow cooker this morning; I always make enough for sandwiches the next day, so dinner should already be done. I had planned to stop at the store today anyway." Rachel explained but Heero still felt a bit guilty that this kind family was going out of their way to help them and he had nothing to offer in return.

t.b.c.

(1) Rie Fu and Namie Amuro :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, the situations, original characters and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. not for profit, just for fun.

Sorry this took so long to get out, my computer completely died and I lost EVERYTHING! It took me quite a while to get back into the swing of things when I had to re-write chapters that were lost. Chapter six is in the works and should be done in a few days *knock on wood*

On to the fic...

September 11th 2004

Title: Afterthoughts of Discourse

Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, but the situations, original characters, the

M-Utatek (no matter how improbable it may be) and anything else NOT original to the GW Universe is mine. *grrrr* Any flames for any reason like pointing out that improbability will be laughed at and fed to my Plot Bunny Mkha, who will eat it and leave plenty bunny raisins for you :D

Warnings: A/U-ish (not intended to be, but turning out that way)Angst, MPREG, Yaoi, Het, Limey? Lemony? Mountain Dew?(Let's just say there are some citrusy parts, k?)

Beta: Presser_Kun

Pairings: 2x1, 2xH, OMCx1

Afterthoughts of Discourse

Chapter 5

By Vel

"Here we are," Scott announced as he pulled the car into the driveway of a modest four-bedroom, two-and-a-half-bath ranch-style home a half an hour's drive out of the city.

The gray stone siding was frosted from the recent snowfall, and though it was still several weeks before Christmas, there were blue icicle lights twinkling from the rain gutters.

The rock salt ice melt crunched under their shoes as they all made their way to the front porch, where Paul had dashed ahead to unlock the door.

Warm air rushed out to greet them as Rachel ushered them all into the foyer in a motherly fashion. Heero was guided straight to the living room and into a worn forest green La-Z boy recliner that was then turned towards the fireplace. His feet were propped up and an afghan thrown over his legs before he even had a chance to protest.

"Scott wants you off your feet as much as possible while you get over the infection," Rachel said to Heero as she tucked a throw pillow behind his head.

"But…" He tried to protest. He knew he smelled bad because he had been sweating in these clothes for days and did not want to stink up their living room.

"Butts are for sitting and you are going to stay on yours until Scott says otherwise. After supper well get you cleaned up and changed. Until then, you stay put." She punctuated the word "put" by poking him in the chest with her index finger. Rachel had an inkling as to why Heero started to protest. He was incredibly polite, and she guessed that he had wanted to bathe first, more to spare their furniture than for his own comfort.

However, Rachel had other ideas. Knowing how ill he was and how little he ate, she did not want him falling asleep after his warm bath before he had a chance to eat. She knew that if he was uncomfortable in his unwashed state, he would not fall asleep.

Sighing deeply, Heero wiggled a little to signal that he was getting more comfortable, while Mary snickered somewhere behind him.

"Now, young lady," Rachel began as she rounded on Mary, "let's get your stuff situated in your rooms while Scott and Paul finish up supper." Mary watched for a second as the older woman headed in the direction of the bedrooms, and then dashed off to follow.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe?" Paul asked Heero shyly. The green-eyed boy wasn't blind. Beneath the gaunt features and grime of illness he could easily see how attractive the Japanese boy was.

"No, thank you," Heero replied softly. Everything hurt. All of his muscles were tender from heavy coughing, and he had not slept properly for days. The medication the doctor had given him had eased the coughing a great deal, and now he was too tired to think much past a bath and a bed.

Paul frowned as he watched as Heero shifted again to get comfortable.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently. Before he lost his nerve, he sneaked a hand to the other boy's forehead to check his fever.

Heero peered through his bangs that lay over Paul's hand to look into the other boy's face, and their eyes met: golden-green, concern-filled eyes locked with his for a long moment before Paul turned, his hand slipping away, a rose blush darkening his pale cheeks.

The Japanese youth felt a familiar twinge of longing in his belly as he acutely felt the loss of contact. He had been the recipient of several of Mary's rather exuberant hugs; however, he missed the simple intimacy of gentle contact, and though there was nothing sexual about Paul's hand on his forehead, it still felt intimate.

"Paul?" Scott called out from the kitchen.

"Umm, I'll ask dad if there is something he can give you for your aches," the blond said hurriedly. Then he was gone, fleeing from the awkward situation he had suddenly found himself in.

Heero nodded mutely, even though he knew that Paul couldn't see him. He could tell that the other boy liked him, and if he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he could see himself letting Paul into his life in a way he really thought would never happen again.

Duo and Hilde had hurt him in a way he was never trained to deal with, and over the months that he had been hiding away with Mary, he never once thought of being in a romantic relationship again. However, what he saw in those soft, golden-green eyes…

He shook his head to derail that train of thought. He did not want to think about it. There was so much that had happened that day that needed to be considered. Now was not the time to even imagine being in a relationship of any sort, not with the knowledge that he was carrying three children that needed his total commitment.

Gods, children. One baby would be hard enough; how on Earth was he going to care for three? He did not know anything about babies; he had no home, no source of income, and no experience. He couldn't even remember his own parents. How was he supposed to be one himself?

Rachel and Mary returned a few moments later, helping Heero distract himself from the swirling thoughts that were quickly giving him a headache.

"Heero, dear? Are you all right?" Rachel inquired, concerned when she noticed that he seemed to be staring off into space.

"I am getting a bit of a headache," he admitted, knowing from what he had already observed about Rachel that she would know he was lying if he said it was nothing.

The older woman hummed in response, and then stood to hand a television remote to Mary.

"Feel free to watch TV while I go see where Scott put the medication we brought for Heero." She paused to turn back to the Japanese youth. "You'll need to try and eat something before I can give you anything for the pain, or it may upset your stomach even more." At Heero's nod of understanding, Rachel beamed, then bustled into the kitchen, where her husband and son were just finishing up meal preparations.

"Your room is nice, all green and blue," Mary said softly. "Mine's the guest room; it's yellow." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She didn't hate the color, but it wasn't high on her list of favorites, either. "You have a TV, too."

"Mary?" Heero interrupted gently, "what's wrong?"

"I…I don't want to sleep in there by myself," she replied quietly. "I got used to sharing a room with you."

"Did you ask Mrs. Bennet if we could share?" the Japanese boy inquired.

"Naw. I mean, she seemed all happy and stuff. Showing me around the house, ya know? I didn't want to upset her or anything."

"I understand. I'd like to share a room with you, too."

"Then share that comfy looking chair with me," Mary teased. Heero's smile turned into a quiet laugh when Mary suddenly bounded across the small space and squeezed into the chair beside him.

Rachel stood quietly just inside doorway that separated the dining room from the lounge, an anti-nausea tablet and glass of water in hand. She hadn't meant to spy, but the older woman couldn't help but overhear the short conversation. Slipping silently back into the kitchen she turned to speak to her husband.

"Honey? How would you feel about Heero and Mary sharing a room?"

"I think it would be a good idea. I'm sure they're used to sleeping in the same room, so being together should help them settle in. Plus, with Mary with him all night, if something should go wrong she could come and get us right away."

"Great. After dinner, Paul and I can get the rolling bed out of the garage and pray that it fits between the bed and the wall," Rachel said as she dished some salad onto a plate.

"No, I'll do it. That way we can move the full bed if we need to. Oh, and don't bother with the antiemetic. [1] The dose of Ondansetron [2] I gave Heero at the clinic should still be working. I'll give him another dose before he goes to bed," Scott said, gathering two plates to take into the lounge for their guests. Nodding in reply, Rachel gathered two more plates while Paul tagged along with his dinner.

Though Heero and Mary seemed surprised that they would be eating in the living room, Paul assured them that they always ate there. They didn't even own a dining table.

The atmosphere was comfortable while the group dined on pot roast, boiled potatoes, carrots, and a light salad. Mary stayed in the recliner next to Heero and frowned at how little her older brother ate.

When she turned to look at the others in the room, she noticed that Doctor Bennet wore a frown. He had also been watching to see how much Heero ate.

"I think we should call it an early night," Scott suddenly announced, rising from where he sat on the sofa next to his wife. "Heero, Mary, I'll take your plates through to the kitchen if you like."

Relieved that he did not have to force any more food into his shrunken stomach, Heero readily handed over his plate.

"Can I give these bits to Pookie?" Mary asked, referring to the few vegetables and lettuce on her plate.

"Of course, dear," Rachel said as she also rose. "I'll just pop into the bathroom and put out some towels so you two can freshen up before bed."

Paul handed his plate over to his dad, then disappeared down the hallway after his mother.

"I'll wash this when Pookie's done," Mary said as she eased out of the big recliner, being careful not to jar Heero too much.

"You don't have to; just pop it in the dishwasher," Scott said with a wink, then made his way to the kitchen. After scraping the plates he placed them into the dishwasher then entered the garage through a connecting door.

Clicking the light on, he poked around, moving boxes aside until he found the rolling bed. As he eased it away from the wall he was surprised to see a large, flat object covered by a dusty sheet. Lifting the sheet, he smiled. "I thought you were in the attic," he murmured, dropping the sheet and turning to wheel the bed into the house.

Paul was waiting in the kitchen to help lift the bed over the threshold. "We need to hurry; Heero's almost asleep," he told his father. "Also I was checking: if we rearrange Heero's room tomorrow, both the rolling bed and the full bed in the guest room should fit with enough space to walk between them so they can get to the closet."

"That's perfect," Scott beamed. By the way, I found your crib in the garage. It was right behind this," he said, patting the rollaway. "If we move Mary's bed into Heero's room, we can set up the crib in the guest room and get it ready for the babies."

"That's a good idea, but don't you think it's a bit soon to start setting up baby stuff?"

"Naw. If I know your mother, she'll buy out the baby store by lunch tomorrow." Scott chuckled, easing the rollaway through the living room and down the hall to the bedroom.

"Its going to be a tight fit," Rachel said as she watched them squeeze the rollaway between the full bed and the wall, then unfold it. The closet door was pinned shut, so Mary would have to climb in from the foot. But it would do for one night.

"Why are you putting another bed in here?" Mary asked as she stood back, holding an empty plate.

"You and Heero will share this room so we can use the other one for the babies." Scott said as he climbed over Heero's bed to get out of the corner where he had trapped himself. "I hope you don't mind."

Mary's smile shined like a floodlight. "Lemme go grab Pookie and my bag."

Rachel followed the young girl into the other room to help her move her things, and was pleasantly surprised when Mary hugged her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" The older woman asked.

"I saw your reflection in the TV when Heero and I were talking. Thank you for putting us together."

Rachel smiled gently and opened her arms to the girl. "You're most welcome, dear. We want you to be comfortable here." Running a loving hand over the girl's greasy hair, she frowned. "This needs a good washing. Come on, you can use the tub in the master bath. I'll see if I have something clean you can wear tonight, and we'll pop your clothes in the laundry tomorrow."

"I can't remember the last time I had a real bath," Mary said wistfully.

Rachel grinned. "I have pink, girly, bubble bath and everything. Let's dump this stuff in the laundry room and get you in the tub." The pair walked to the laundry room just off the kitchen and put the bags full of Heero and Mary's clothes next to the washer.

Soft snores greeted them as they made their way through the living room. The R.N. sighed. "Mary dear, why don't you go in my room and start the tub while I wake your brother and help him get ready for bed. Feel free to use any of the bath stuff, and the bubble bath is right on the edge of the tub."

"Okay," Mary said. Rachel had already shown her around, so she knew right where to go with out worrying about walking into a closet.

The older woman waited until Mary was down the hall before she crouched near the recliner and called out to Heero. The boy sat up with a start, looking around the room, trying to remember where he was.

"Easy kiddo," Rachel said. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can get some real sleep."

"O…" he croaked. His throat ached from all the coughing, and the dehydration had left it and his mouth dry as a bone. His voice failing him, he simply nodded and lowered the footrest so he could get out of the chair. Rachel stayed at his elbow, helping him to the bathroom.

"I'll go get a set of Paul's pajamas for you. Do you think you can manage the bath on your own?"

Heero nodded, then waited as the older woman slipped from room before he started the tub. Rachel returned a few moments later and placed the PJ's on the edge of the sink.

"I'll leave the door open a crack so we can hear you if you need some help."

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. I'll pay you back somehow," Heero said sincerely, his voice a bit scratchy.

"Oh posh. Just rest, get healthy, and let me play grammy to your babies sometimes, and we'll call it even." She flashed him a smile that he retuned, and then she left the room, pulling the door mostly closed behind her.

Rachel the made her way to her bedroom to find something for Mary to wear. She decided on one of Scott's large t-shirts that would pass as a nightshirt for the petite girl. After announcing her presence, she opened the door just enough to slip her hand inside to hang the garment on the doorknob.

After leaving the master bedroom, Rachel made her way back to the living room. "Hey, guys, I thought you were going to wait until morning to do that," the R.N. said as she looked into Heero and Mary's room. The guys had pulled out the rollaway and rearranged the room to accommodate the two full-sized beds.

"I thought it would be best just to do it now and get it over with. That way Heero won't have to move around too much tomorrow," Scott said as he and Paul eased the box springs into the frame for Mary's bed.

Rachel moved to help Paul with the mattress and sheets while Scott went to check on Heero, then get the IV stand and medications he had prescribed for Heero.

Setting up the stand next to Heero's bed, he hung a bag of fluids from it and placed a syringe and vile of Ondansetron on the bedside table. He placed a sharps container on the floor. Pleased with the setup, he left his bag on the bed then went to get Heero.

Heero was dressed and toweling off his hair when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Your room is all set; I want to do a quick check of your vitals before you go to sleep, all right?"

Heero agreed and allowed the doctor help him to the room. This was the first time he had seen the room, and was surprised when he found Rachel and Paul spreading a quilt over a second bed. He was sure from Mary's description that there had only been one bed in the room when she had taken her tour before supper.

"We moved Mary in here so the other room can be used as a nursery," Scott said as he helped the boy into his bed. "Just lie back while I check you out, then you can go to sleep." The boy complied as Scott checked his blood pressure and pulse. He pushed the boy's shirt up and felt his abdomen. Satisfied, the doctor then attached the IV to a catheter that had been left in the back of Heero's right hand and injected the Ondansetron into the tube.

"This is another dose of the meds to help with the vomiting," he said as he disposed of the needle. "And here are your antibiotics, cough meds, and fever reducer. They'll also help ease the aches." He passed the boy a few tablets and a glass of water.

Medication dutifully swallowed, Heero settled back. Rachel stepped forward to smooth his damp hair away from his face and tuck him in.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just ask. All right?" As Heero nodded she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep now; we'll see you in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~

Saturday November 19th

"Everything is looking excellent, Hilde," Dr. Reynolds said with a pleased smile on her face. "The incision looks nice and clean. If all continues to go well, then I see no reason why you won't be able to go home on Monday."

Hilde let out a sigh of relief, and then said, "What about Xiiro? Will she be able to go home, too?"

Dr. Reynolds smiled again, "Yes, she's doing perfectly well. Her lungs are fully developed and she's doing everything an infant should do."

"Everything?" Duo asked from Hilde's bedside.

"Eating, crying, and pooping," Dr. Reynolds said, smirking as an uncomfortable look graced the braided man's face.

Hilde snickered and poked Duo in the ribs.

"Do you have everything set up at home? I know that some people aren't completely ready when the baby comes early."

Duo laughed and said, "Hilde's been ready for weeks. She practically slapped crime-scene tape across the door just to make sure the nursery stayed perfect."

The young mother glared and blushed, boldly confirming that what Duo said was true.

Dr. Reynolds laughed lightly. "Wonderful. Well, you seem to be as prepared as you can be, so, Hilde, I'll see you tomorrow to check your incision again. Get some sleep." With that, the doctor was gone, the door closing quietly behind her.

"Duo?" Hilde asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Everything seems to be going all right. Xiiro is healthy and I'm doing fine. Do you think that maybe you could try looking for Heero again? I miss him so much it hurts."

Duo sighed softly then moved to perch on the edge of Hilde's bed.

"I made you a promise that I would go and look for Heero just as soon as I knew you were able to cope on your own, and I will after you get home and start caring for Xiiro."

"But…" Hilde tried to protest.

"I won't go until I am absolutely sure you'll be all right. Trust me, between Fei and I we have a really good place to start."

Suddenly excited, Hilde sat up and grasped Duo's arm roughly. "You know where he went!"

Duo shook his head. "No, but we do have a few good leads as to which shuttles he might have gone on. Fei's already looking into them and will let me know which would be the best to start with."

Deflated, Hilde dropped back onto the mattress. "Well, that's better than having no place to start."

"Get some rest; I'll be back in the morning." Duo leaned over Hilde and placed a kiss on her forehead.

t.b.c.

[1] Antiemetic, Drugs that control vomiting

[2] Ondansetron (Zofran®, Zofran ODT®) helps to relieve nausea and vomiting, especially when associated with the treatment of cancer (chemotherapy). Ondansetron may also be used to prevent or treat nausea and vomiting that occurs after surgery, and occasionally is used to treat severe vomiting during pregnancy.

*yay* :D


End file.
